


Pumpkin spice

by araniladin



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Total Fluff, coffee shop AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 08:57:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16037153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/araniladin/pseuds/araniladin
Summary: Emerald is desperate need of coffee and things keep getting worse





	Pumpkin spice

“Large Pumpkin spice latte, extra whip for… Em-erd?” Yang called out.

“It’s Emerald,” the other female said, grabbing her cup. “Thanks.” She smiled at the blonde barista. The bags under her eyes are darker than her skin, pale green hair falling limply around her face; Yang knew the look of someone on their last legs, who needed sleep more than they needed coffee.

Yang watched her leave. Slow day, and it was a nice exit to watch. “Hey Aaron, your handwriting is shit.”

The bearded barista responded with a one finger answer, never stopping from taking the order of the busty redhead in gym clothes at the register.

A loud scream snapped Yang’s head around to see Pumpkin Spice staring at the sidewalk, no drink in sight. Aaron followed Yang’s gaze, sighed, and started marking a new cup.

“Go, I can watch the register alone,” Aaron said. He pulled his cup of coffee out from under the counter and started sipping it. The cafe had a handful of students studying in the corner, and the redhead from before had left. Slow day.

Yang slammed out the drink, adding an extra shot to it before putting a lid on it. Walking up behind the woman, who had sunk to her knees, Yang tapped her shoulder.

“Here,” she said, holding out the newly made drink.

“What?” Emerald said, sleep deprivation confusing her.

“I made you another drink,” Yang said, holding out the cup.

“But, I didn’t pay you,” Emerald said. She grabbed the cup on reflex.

“Don’t worry, it’s on the house,” Yang offered a hand up. “How about you finish it inside? You look dead on your feet.”

Emerald shook her head. “No, my boss needs me to finish this project before… tomorrow? The next day? We’re behind.”

“When was the last time you took a break?” Yang pulled the woman to her feet and directed her back into the cafe.

“I walked to get coffee rather than drink the sludge Mercury made,” Emerald said. “Does that count?”

Yang pulled out a chair, and Emerald sat in it. Sinking into the chair, Yang figured this woman to be on day three of her bender. Her clothes, leggings, and blouse were wrinkled and smelled faint. One of her shoes was untied and while she did not reek, Emerald smelled of someone who hasn’t showered in a few days.

“Drink your coffee, a few minutes won’t hurt you.” Yang moved to head back behind the counter when Aaron pushed a plate with a cinnamon roll on it at her.

“What’s this?” She asked as she picked it up.

“Me trying to be helpful. Give it to her and see if you can get her number.” Aaron leaned back against the wall. “If you do, you can take my Sunday opening as thanks.”

Yang smirked. “And what if I have a date Saturday?”

“That sounds like your problem.” Aaron took another sip of his coffee, looking back across the small crowd in the cafe.

“Such a nice person,” Yang said with a laugh. She placed the plate in front of Emerald.

The woman stared at it, confused. “What’s this?”

“Food, shouldn’t drink coffee on an empty stomach, bad for the lining.” Yang pushed the fork at Emerald.

Emerald giggled a light songlike sound. “Yeah, cause that is the worst thing I’ve done to my body in the last few days.” She took a bite, letting out a low moan of pleasure. “Okay, this is good, thank you.”

Drinking the coffee and eating the roll, Emerald doesn’t quite come back to life, but she looked less likely to keel over.

“Hey, thank you for the food and coffee. Is there any way I could repay you?”

Yang reached into a pocket and pulled out her scroll. “How about your number? I think that would be payment enough.”

Spots of color appear on Emerald’s cheek, but she takes the scroll. “I might be free this weekend, although I should spend it sleeping.”

Yang grinned. “Oh, we could spend all weekend in bed.”

“Not Sunday morning,” Aaron said from behind the bar.  
Yang sighed. “I’ll play Mercy next time we rank in Overwatch.”

“You can spend all weekend in bed.”


End file.
